I know you love me Sasuke kun!
by Immiviolettt
Summary: story takes place when sasuke came back to konoha,after all the heartbreaks,sakura came back with only one conclusion,i am 100 percent sure sasukekun loves me!dead sure!question is,how is she going to prove it! warning! over dramaticness and CRACK!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:i do not own Naruto,my mission failed...damn it!

_**I know you love me Sasukekun!**_

After all the heartbreaks, glassbreaks, and apparently days and nights of stalking,and none of them worked,The pink haired kunoichi,came with one explanation,

" Sasuke kun may act like the cold blooded ninja, but that may be ,but I think, NO!" she smiled cheekily at Ino in her flower shop," I am a 100percent sure of it! He loves me!" Ino gaped,

"what are you? Out of your cotton picking mind ? if anything, I am the one who is EVER gonna get the chance of stealing his heart in MORE WAYS THAN ONE! Big fore head!"

Sakura gritted her teeth, "ya? we will see about that INO-" before she could say pig,shikamaru came inside, "Ino,I figured you would be here-"

ino pulled out her tongue at sakura,

"it seems you have forgotten that we have a mission in the village of the sand, temari and the others need our assistance immediately,"

"well,you go, shikamaru,I am tired from all these dumb missions, and besides you go there by yourself,might be a good chance with cozying up with her!"

Shikamaru twitched his eyes,then coughed, "uhm!chouji dyed his hair blue,he lost in one of our truth or dares,when I dared him to keep off his potato chips for two hours!"

"okay! I am going!" Ino snickered, "I better bring my camera,mustn t miss this for the world!"

Sakura s mouth shot open, what . just. happened?

She went outside after ino locked the door of the shop,

She watched ino and shikamaru leave,

Weird squad! She thought,I also won t mind seeing chouji's hair dyed but I have a mission to accomplish! She grinned mischieviously,

At that moment,from a distant, Sasuke Uchiha,former missing nin,former team hebi,former team Taka,and present Heartbreaker aka coldblooded icy delinquent strolled towards his favourite restaurant, apparently which was close to Ino's shop, and where sakura was standing.

At that moment, his Fangirl sensors detected green (mental sasuke sensors, he has got a stash of them!) At once he looked back and forth and sighed as he noticed sakura,  
Sakura skipped towards him, "saaaaaaasssuukkee kuuuun!"

Sasuke breathed,in. . out. that s it! Relax! it s just sakura,your team mate,

And then his eyes popped open at her clothes,and what the heck is she wearing! He checked to make sure his vision was would' t be a dream would it? because he only saw one dream of hers which included her catching him cross dressing as a girl,and that was a nightmare to remember, she was wearing a light pink top which had a huge cleavage and a blue skirt that reached her thighs.

He coughed, once, twice,

"sakura, what are you doing here? "

"what do you mean sasuke kun? "

Damn it! he felt like naruto !" Aren't you supposed to be at the hokage' s?"

"well,luckily,I am free today," this is my chance! I can weasel my way in now! "Sasuke kun,where are you going?"

"To have lunch!" he started to walk towards the restaurant at their left,

"well,can I go with you?" she took his hand,gripping it tight,

He sweat dropped, "haven' t you had your lunch sakura?"

"Nop, I was planning on having lunch together with you, Sasuke kun" Sasuke raised his eyebrows, while Sakura fluttered her eyelashes,

Minutes later ,both sasuke and sakura came inside the restaurant and ordered their lunch,Sasuke 0,sakura1.

Sasuke ordered riceballs and sakura also went along with it,  
Sasuke rolled his eyes as they both went towards their seats,he looked suspiciously at sakura,what's wrong with her? She is acting pretty strange today,  
The fact that sakura wore a sexual attire not to mention ordering rice balls seemed pretty suspicious to him.

Sakura felt him looking her way and smiled at him, "what is it sasukekun? Like the dress I am wearing?"

"sakura ,pick your plate"

"huh? "She looked at her right,and the waiter was holding their plates,and served their lunch,  
Damn it!sakura screamed inside her head, sasuke 1,sakura 0,round two goes to sasuke!  
They both were eating their rice balls,sakura,once in a while,checked on sasuke and wondered about her next move,she must prove that her theory was right,because she 100 percent sure sasuke kun loves was dead serious as the word sure can be! At that moment naruto and konohamru walked outside the restaurant,and suddenly they noticed both sasuke and sakura dining together,  
"OH MY RAMEN!" Naruto felt like his socks were blown," konohamaru,do you see what I see?because my eyes are bleeding! "

Konohamaru nodded,smiling cheekily, "oh yeah boss!sasuke neechan and sakura neechan are on a date!"

Naruto rubbed his palms,"heeheehee,konohamaru,"he looked at him,"lets do something about teme!"

well,that's it for chapter one,tell me how you liked it,i made my mistake of not putting quotation marks and forgot to edit when i uploaded my first two stories,and i made sure i editted this one,review and tell me if i made anymore of those mistakes,criticisms are fully welcome since it would improve my writings further,flames would roast all my chicken!lollz:P


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:i do NOT own naruto,

Chapter 2

"boss, what are we doing in here again?" konohamaru asked,

They were inside the restaurant kitchen, where they sneaked into from the back door.

"we are here to add some spice into sakurachan's date! Get it!" naruto snickered at him,

when they started walking towards the kitchen counter,one of the chefs working there shouted,

"hey kid! Get out of here! Can t you see the sign?"

he gestured to the back door,and sure enough there was a sign, No immature ninjas allowed! Sheesh! I am fifteen and they still call me a kid! Naruto grumbled, oh well, he winked at konohamaru,konohamaru nodded,

"oiroke no jutsu!" they both transformed in to hot women chef uniforms which reached their thighs, at once the chefs all had a nose bleed, and cracked,(no,actually they fainted)

"plan B,never fails," naruto gave a teethy naruto smile,as he came towards a counter,he turned off the stove on which lobster bisque was done,

"boss, i didn t know we made any plans."

Naruto sweat dropped, forget I said that, at that moment he saw a bunch of tomatos chopped on one corner of the counters, at once he had a light bulb,

Back at sasuke and sakura's table,they both were eating very quietly,not one word was heard from the two,it was beginning to seem boring,

"sasukekun, I love your hair," from not knowing what to say,she bothered to mention if that could make any difference to his silent behavior.

He flinched while eating, she grinned silently,though a bit surprised that her little comment bought a reaction from him.

"sasukekun,my mom makes great riceballs, I will bring some for you tomorrow,"

He nodded," ah,"

"also I will bring my homemade natto." she finished.

"I don t like natto."

So he was paying attention .she thought,

"why?"

"I hate sweets,"

he finally finished eating,and looked at her,with a serious face.  
He then looked back at the waiter, to pay the bill.

At that moment, a blonde girl with a ponytail appeared with a girl who had long brown hair, they both looked incredibly attractive,that made sakura green with envy, she screamed inside her head,they better not flirt with my sasukekun!

The blonde girl smiled to both of them, when sasuke was about to pay,she shook her head, "wait,sa_i mean mister,we bought you two lovebirds a special treat_"

At the mention of love birds sakura blushed like a red tomato,while sasuke cringed,

Konohamaru aka,the brunette whispered to the blonde chick aka naruto," this better work boss," Naruto shushed at him,and then grinned in a dumb manner at the two fellow ninjas,

However,sasuke tried to standup, "we are leaving," and tried to pay for both their lunch,much to sakura's surprise,(of his generosity)

"oh,please," the girl laughed cutely," its all on the house,"

She took the lid off the dish," its tomato soup, for our special customers,"

Even though they were tomatoes,sasuke found the girls annoying,and felt that he must leave,but naruto was adamant,oh no you won t,

And he accidentally made the dish of tomato soup pour on sasuke's face,konohamaru dramatically gasped,

"oh no!sasukekun!"sakura also gasped, now her handsome sasuke's face was all covered with bits and pieces of tomato,his whole face was red like the indians in Peter pan! naruto and konohamaru silently tried to control themselves from laughter, everyone in the restaurant looked at their direction.

MY EYES! sasuke screamed,  
"oh,sorry,that soup was hot and spicy." Blondie told to sakura,who gaped,and immediately told them to bring water and some tissues.

Sakura found the whole thing funny,but at the same time she felt sorry for sasuke.  
Meanwhile sasuke was fuming and impatiently waiting for the water and tissues.  
It had been five minutes,but still,there was no sign of those girls,

"just what are the girls doing there?they should be here by now!"

"I find their whole attire suspicious," his idiot spotting sensor told him.(one of his special sensors)

ugh! And I am going blind! What the hell !as if he would lung off at anyone any minute,sakura do not look better make it fast if they want to live.  
At that moment,some strangers appeared infront of them,

(sorry for making it short,i would try and make it longer next time,and once again review and tell me your opinions,and criticism is fully welcome,

btw,do you like the newly made sasuke sensors? i do!:P)


End file.
